Politics of Harud
'''Harud '''is a democracy with the President being Head of State and the Prime Minister being the Head of Government. It has a parlimentary system with some aspects of direct democracy, such as the population deciding what issues need to be raised in parliament with a popular vote and the issues will be passed down to the Senate Repersentative. Since 2011, the consitution of Harud has declared that Harud must be a democracy and the population must have universal sufferage. Political Offices *Prime Minister: The Prime Minister is the most important person in the country. He or she is en charge of the Head of Government. The Prime Minister gets elected every two years and may only serve two times consecutively. The current Prime Minister is Ishal Al-Esqak. *Deputy Prime Minister: The Deputy Prime Minister is a Prime Minister that can take a position of the current Prime Minister when he or she is absent. The current Prime Minister is: Riyaal Samara *Secretary of the State: The Secretary of the State is en charge of the Department of Foreign Relations and Department of Defence. The current Secretary is: *Secretary of the Treasury: The Secretary of the Treasury is en charge of the Department of Finance and the Department of Industry, Agriculture and Trade. The current Secretary is: *Secretary of Peoples Affairs: The Secretary of Peoples Affairs is en charge of the Department of Justice, Education and the Welfare. The current Secretary is: Parliament and Direct Voting The Parliament is the legislative body and the executive body of government. According to the Constitution of 2011, the Parliament is to be made up of lawfully elected citizens. The Parliament is unicameral with one chamber which is the Senate. Parliament is made up of 120 Members of Parliament, each represent an LGA. Every LGA also has individual MPs for each party. The people communicates to the MP of their LGA, which then passes down to the Senate Representative and he\she then draw a vote to the other MPs in the division on what issue shall be raised in Parliament. People then vote up to ten issues. The top ten issues will be then passed on to the senate, and issues will be addressed. Parliament then vote and select ten issues that it focus on. Then the results must be passed down to the MP of the LGA to get a final vote of what Parliament thinks, people from around the country then vote what issue they want resolved and five outcomes they want. The top five then gets sent to the President to approve and verify the outcome and the Prime Minister who has the final say on the outcome, if approved it then becomes effective after 2 months or whenever the President or Prime Minister desire. Elections In elections, government do not interfere and lets the people choose out of the candidates. The political party can pick a recommended candidate, but can not choose a candidate. By popular vote, the candidate with the most votes get to represent the entire political party in the election. People again cast their vote by polling stations at the elections. The person with the most votes wins the election. Category:Harud Category:Politics Category:Government